


Darkness in the Library

by Astralnature



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralnature/pseuds/Astralnature
Summary: Idk. I just read a lot of Supernatural fics recently so I wanted to get this out of my head. Enjoy or ignore.





	Darkness in the Library

You were hiding in the back of the library, trying to find a quiet place to get your work done, when a pile of books slamming down in front of you caused you to give off a small yelp. Shock and anger were written all over your face when you looked up the man responsible. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized sheepishly as he scooted across from you. 

You glanced down at the rest of the long empty table and back to him. He seemed to miss the hint and you sighed, moving you own stuff a bit closer to you as he began organizing his books into piles. When two more men showed up with equally large piles of books, you prayed that they’d at least be quiet.

You knew that you weren’t the only person who came this far back into the library. You’d noticed the shadows that fell across your books as people had walked by every hour or so. But this was the first time that a whole group of people had joined you at your table. Maybe the rest of the library was packed.

Thankfully, they seemed just as determined to work on their stuff as you were on yours. Other than taking up the rest of the table, they weren’t bad neighbors. They rarely spoke and if they did, it was usually just to hand one another something they had found. The one with the laptop seemed to be collecting all of the info as notes on his computer and the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the keyboard actually seemed to be helping you focus.

After a few hours, the time came around for a much needed break. You gently got the attention of the guy across from you and whispered, “Hey, I’m going to run to the bathroom and then grab something to drink. Can you watch my stuff?”

“Sure,” he smiled. You stood up and grabbed your wallet and phone, stretching the kinks out of your neck and back. 

On your way to the front, you noticed a few people out of your peripheral vision here and there between the shelves, but the library didn’t seem to be so full that those guys needed to be in the back with you.

You assumed that they had just needed the quiet and distance that you wanted and chalked it up to bad luck. At least they weren’t that couple you had a month ago who were trying to stealthily screw each other with you right there. They weren’t all that stealthy and you had to threaten to go get one of the librarians before they moved on.

As you waited in line for coffee, you felt like being nice, so you ordered your favorite, as well as 3 plain coffees for the men at your table. You wanted to thank them for letting you work in peace. That and three tired, irritable men would be more annoying that three quiet men. You grabbed a small handful of sugar and creamers, since you weren’t sure if they drank it black or not, and carefully walked back to the table.

In minor revenge, you plopped the creamer and sugar down in front of the man who had disturbed you early, enjoying the startled expression as he looked up at you. “I thought you guys could use a refueling,” you offered, taking your drink and handing him the rest.

The look of gratitude on his and his cohorts faces as they accepted the drinks made you feel like you had done a good deed. It seemed like they had been planning on a long research session and forgot to plan in some breaks. They took this interruption to have their own break, getting up to quietly stretch and move a bit as you settled back down to your own pile of work.

Curious about what they could be researching, especially since only one of them looked at home in a library, you gently moved one of the books just enough to read the title. “Myths and Legends: An American History”. Confused, you glanced at the other books and found similar titles. 

You glanced at the man in front of you and his face was unapologetic. You shrugged and settled back down to your own work. To each their own. It was certainly curious, and you wondered what they were doing or even trying to research, but you’d seen weirder topics.

You continued to work, ignoring your watch and the shadows of passing patrons as you tried to get as much finished as possible before closing. You knew that it was getting later but you were determined to try and finish it today. They seemed to be just as focused as you because everyone at the table all made small noises of surprise when the lights turned off.

Annoyed, you reached for your phone. They should have done a sweep to make sure everyone was out before they tried to lock up. You hit the button and saw that according to your clock, they were supposed to be open for another two hours. That was not only strange but also annoying. Maybe there was a power failure.

You jumped when a hand covered your screen. You looked up the see that it belonged to the man who had been sitting across from you, his features striking in the light that leaked between his fingers. He had moved and was standing beside you. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Stay down. Stay quiet. Something’s wrong. We will check it out.”

Your first reaction was to blow him off but something about the alertness in his voice worried you. Nodding, you pointed to the back corner of the library, letting him know where to find you. 

He nodded once and moved away. From the quiet shuffling you heard, you guessed that the other two men followed suit. You took your phone and after making sure it was on do-not-disturb mode, then silenced and finally that the screen brightness was turned all the way down, you slipped it into your pocket and headed off to the back corner like you had said. You held your arms out and blindly moved to the wall so you could follow it back. If you remembered correctly, there was a closet in that corner that you might be able to hide in.

You managed to make it to the wall without running into anything or killing yourself, so you counted that as progress. By then, your eyes had adjusted to the darkness and you were able to see vague shapes and shadows around you. Still keeping one hand on the wall, you slowly and softly made your way to the back corner and found the door you had been thinking of. Ignoring the weird noises that periodically made their way back to your ears, whispers and grunts from others in the library, you tried the handle of the door and found that it was unlocked. 

With victory number two under your belt, you quietly opened the door and slipped inside the little room. You were surprised to find that it was actually an office instead of a closet. You closed the door behind you softly and moved to the desk.

You found a phone and tried to dial the cops. When you didn’t get a dial tone, you remembered you had your cell phone. Sliding under the desk to try and hide the light from your phone as well as give yourself an extra layer of insulation, you pulled out your phone and unlocked it. 

You heard something scrape against the door and you closed your phone again, trying to hide the light. Thankfully, whoever was out there seemed to be having trouble opening the door in the dark, so you had plenty of time to put your phone away. 

Without moving out from under the desk, you tried to figure out who had entered. You couldn’t hear any movement or the sound of feet shuffling. Listening intently, you jumped when the chair beside you was violently shoved aside. 

Thanking your lucky stars that you hadn’t screamed or gasped, you covered your mouth and tried to breathe as calmly and quietly as possible as you saw two legs cross to stand in front of where you were hiding. You couldn’t tell what they were doing, but from the sounds, it sounded like they were shuffling things violently on the desk between long pauses of stillness. Those long, pregnant pauses worsened your imagination and fear.

Eventually, after what felt like a good 15 minutes, they turned and kicked the chair. This time, because you could see their feet, you were prepared for it and you tried not to sigh in relief as they quietly walked away.

You listened for any sound that the door had been used, but you didn’t hear anything. You decided not to risk it and stayed still, focusing on your breathing and any sounds you could hear. You guessed they were still in the room, but what they were doing in a dark office without any light and without making any sound, you weren’t sure. Maybe they were just creepy lurkers.

Eventually, as you sat there, terrified, you heard some footsteps running towards the room and you focused on not making any noise when they eventually arrived. The door slammed open and you heard a male’s voice say, “I won’t say you’re pretty, but I’ve seen worse.” You could tell that he was smiling.

You listened intently as the two started fighting, the sounds of feet shuffling and grunting were the only things you could hear over your own heartbeat. Gratefully, the fight didn’t last long. You knew it was over because the man started quipping silly one-liners again without any distractions. 

“Yeah, you and what army? Eh…. Oh! You weren’t all that. Ew, no… Fuck, he broke my glasses. Hmmm…” You heard his clothes rustling and assumed he put his glasses in his pocket. In a mildly feminine voice, he continued to quote things as he shuffled around the room. “But officer, he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife 10 times.”

You forgot you were hiding until you chuckled at that last one, immediately covering your mouth and hoping he hadn’t heard. You realized you were screwed as you heard him move over to the desk. Determined to at least not die without making him work for it, you shifted so you could lunge at him when he bent down.

Instead, he stopped before coming in front of the opening and gently knocked on the top of the desk, whispering, “That you, coffee-mate?”

Recognizing that it was the guy who had sat across from you by the way he whispered, you relaxed. “It’s good to know you enjoy bad jokes,” you answered, keeping your voice to a whisper as your body relaxed.

He finally poked his head down. “Well, I can’t see you but at least now I know that you also like bad jokes and won’t attack my eyes,” he answered as he offered you his hand. 

After helping you up, he began to lead you out of the room. He got to the door and peeked out while you made your way around the body on the floor. You really hoped that you were friendly with the good guys instead of the bad guys.

“Alright,” he started to whisper as he looked back at you, “I’m not sure if that’s all of them, but…” He paused, watching you as you finished scooting around the corpse and approached him. You stopped, too, and waited.

He closed the door and quickly approached you, grabbing your arm as he hissed, “You can see them?”

“Huh? See who?” you asked, confused. 

He pointed roughly at the corpse on the floor. “Them!” You realized then that he was only pointing in the vague direction of the corpse, but his aim was off.

“You can’t?” you asked, starting to freak out but managing to keep your voice to a whisper.

He looked at you quietly for a moment, but you couldn’t tell what he was thinking in the dark.

“Come on,” he said, gently tugging you along. “I have someone you need to see. He’s going to want to talk to you.”


End file.
